Make You Feel My Love
by azombiedoublerainbow
Summary: What happens when Kurt reads Quinn's text to Blaine? And more importantly, what happens when he finds out their plan that seemed friendly?
1. Chapter 1

Quinn was lying on the hospital bed, half-awake. It was morning now, a few days after the accident. She was feeling a lot better, now. Not as confused… or angry at herself. She breathed in a deep breath, and watched as a nurse hurried off. 'I've been up for a while. She better be off to get me some breakfast.' she thought. "Lousy-ass service here, huh." the blond murmured, through gritted teeth.

The blond looked around the room as she rubbed her hazel eyes. Her mom was her only visitor, and had been the whole duration of her stay. Only once, had the Glee Club visited. They had sang a song, of course, but left without any words of encouragement. That had left Quinn a bit angry, but then again, she was angry a lot, lately. With herself, with her life. Everything. 'What a shocker.' she thought again, biting the inside of her cheek as she looked at her mom.

"Quinnie," Judy Fabray said softly, intertwining her fingers together as she stared at her daughter. "How do you feel? Are you feeling okay, baby?"

The blond rolled her eyes. Her mom was just freaking out as usual. 'Typical mom.' she noted, causing her to laugh out loud for the first time in what felt like a _very_ long time.

"Mom, I'm fine, I promise. I'm just… really tired, and not in a good mood right now." she said harshly, rolling on to her side lazily.

"I'm sorry, baby… I…" her mom mumbled, trying to think of something to say. "Nevermind... Your phone went off while you were sleeping. And you have a missed call from some kid named... Blaine, I think? Call him back! Only if he's cute, I mean.. Oh, Quinnie, nevermind. Be a nice girl. Call the guy back!" her mom rambled, just like always.

She laughed, again. 'Blaine?' Quinn thought, raising an eyebrow. They had never even talked that much. Well, only about Glee Club stuff… nothing really all that... note-worthy. 'Well, maybe he's just being friendly. To tell me he's sorry about the accident. Whatever. It can't be anything too important.' she tried to force herself to think.

After taking her phone from her mom, she stared at the screen. 'One missed call from Blaine Anderson.' she read to herself. She mentally shrugged it off, and went straight to her text messages. She smiled at the text she received from him.

"Quinn,

I hope you're feeling a better. More importantly, I hope you're smiling that beautiful smile only miss Quinn Fabray can pull off.

Anyways, I was hoping, maybe once you get out of the hospital, you'd like to go on a date? With me? Unless that's awkward, I mean.. I understand

Take care!

-Blaine" it read.

Quinn knitted her eyebrows at the message. It didn't even make the slightest bit of sense to her. He was.. gay. Right? At least, that's what she thought. Who else would wear bow-ties every day of the week, talk about manicures, and other girly things? And plus, he was with Kurt. Wasn't he? Or had she missed something, being in the hospital and all? Not knowing things made her head hurt, so she decided to take her mind off of it, and read a fashion magazine for a bit.

Blaine groaned as he turned onto his side. He looked over at the other side, to realize that Kurt wasn't there. He was already awake, he realized. Blaine knew he was already working on his daily moisturizing routine. Kurt tried to get Blaine into that sort of thing, but Blaine lied and said he didn't like to wake up that early, which was a lie. He just didn't think it was his thing.

'Why hasn't _she_ texted me back?' he thought. But it wasn't like he cared, right? He was gay. At least, that's what he thought. And he had a loving boyfriend that he cared about... more than a silly girl that he rarely even talked to, let alone, loved to talk to.

Minutes passed, and Blaine had already changed out of last night's clothes that he was too lazy to change out of the previous night. (He had hit up Scandals with Kurt... Sebastian had begged for a long time on the phone, and Blaine just couldn't resist.)

He heard his phone vibrate in his pair of jeans that he'd just changed out of. 'Oops.' he murmured. Finally, the blond had replied.

"Blaine, as much as I'd love to go on a date with you when I get out of this miserable place, I just... I uh.. aren't you.. with Kurt? And.. like.. gay? Not trying to be offensive or anything at all, by the way. I'm just very confused. -Q"

He rolled his eyes dark brown eyes at the text. She was so predictable.

He quickly typed up a reply, and read it out-loud to make sure it didn't sound cheesy or anything. "Yes, Quinn, I'm dating Kurt, and happily, at that. And I'm pretty sure I'm gay, love. You and I are friends, right, as I said in my previous text. I'm only doing this because I want to make you as happy as I possibly can while you recover. Kurt doesn't know about this yet, but when I tell him, I'm sure he'll be okay with it. I mean.. if you agree. Which you don't have to, it's just a nice thing of me, I... I'm rambling. Sorry, beautiful! -Blaine"

The curly-haired ex-Warbler straightened out the purple bow-tie he'd picked to wear for the day, and headed downstairs for breakfast with his boyfriend, Finn, and maybe even Rachel, while humming a Michael Jackson song he recently sung in Glee club as he quickly made his way to the Hudson-Hummels' kitchen.

Kurt wasn't in there yet. Once again, not a shocker for Blaine. He knew his boyfriend too well. 'Probably still in the bathroom.' he noted to himself, not really worried about him. He decided he'd fix himself some cereal, since Kurt and Finn's parents had told him so many times, "Help yourself, Blaine! You're here so much, you're practically family, you know…" He was used to it by now.

Setting his phone down on the kitchen table with a soft thud, he got out the milk, cereal, and bowl for his bland breakfast. Still humming the song, he made his breakfast in a brief amount of time.

Without his knowing, Kurt walked in. And Blaine hadn't realized that, until he sat down with his glass of milk and cereal at the table. "Oh, hey, Kurt!" he said cheerily, offering him a small smile. Kurt paid no attention to his boyfriend. Instead, he was looking at what appeared to be his phone.

He cleared his throat, hoping Kurt wasn't purposely ignoring him. "Who are you texting, dear?" Blaine asked, quite curiously. If he was too distracted by his phone to talk to his boyfriend of quite a few months, it must be someone very important.

Kurt shot him an annoyed look. "Quinn."

Blaine blinked at him. "Oh..." was all he said back.

The boy opposite him showed him the phone. It was his, Blaine realized, which made him a bit confused.

But then, Blaine remembered that he left his phone on the table. 'Idiot.' Blaine thought to himself.

Kurt showed him the text he received from the hospital-ridden blondie.

"Well, in that case… I guess that'd be nice, then. I can't wait." she had admitted in the text message. She was so excited, she had sent a second text, this one with only a happy-face.

"And what exactly can't she wait for, Blaine?" his dead-serious facial-expression gave Blaine the idea that Kurt wasn't so stoked about his 'wonderful' idea to cheer up his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine took his boyfriend's hand, and played with his fingers, reassuringly. "Kurt, I was going to tell you, actually," the boy said, managing a heavy sigh. Honestly, he didn't understand what was so wrong about offering to take a girl on a date. Kurt knew he was gay, right? This had already happened before, anyways, with Rachel. Except… Rachel… she just, wasn't like Quinn. She was so down-to-earth, and sweet. He didn't know how, but it seemed like he was questioning his own sexuality. _Again. _

"Tell me what? You still haven't answered my question," Kurt stated, already clearly annoyed at his boyfriend's ignorance.

"Fine… Well, you know, she's in the hospital and everything, I just thought I could cheer her up when she finally got out, and take her on a nice date," he paused, and then quickly added, "no, not a real date, I mean… I'm gay… you know that…"

Kurt's jaw dropped slightly, in shock. "How sweet of you." he said, flatly. "But really, Blaine, can't you just buy her some cheap flowers, or something? Why a date?"

"Wait a minute… you're jealous, aren't you? Come on, you know I'll take you on as many dates as you want. This is just a friendly sort of thing..." his lips curled into a small smirk, "Kurt, if you don't want me to, just tell me. I promise you can tell me if you're not comfortable with this."

"Well in that case... I _really_ don't want you to."

"Kurt…" Blaine said, practically begging him, now.

"Why is this even so important to you? Do you have some sort of bizarre gay-crush on her or something?" Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, making him look even more intimidating.

"It's important because she's a friend, and I feel bad for her. Look, if Rachel was in the hospital, you'd want to do something nice for her, wouldn't you?" Blaine shot back.

Kurt sighed a heavy sigh, and nodded his head, ever so slightly. "Blaine, I'm sorry. You know how jealous I get when it comes to you, don't you? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me since Robert Pattinson, and you know that. I... I guess I just really can't take it if someone else makes you happier than I do. It's selfish, I know. But if you really want to, you can go on your silly little date with Quinn. I don't care. Just… don't try and pull anything. I _will_ find out if you do. You know that, right?" he said, in a quiet voice, "Which I'd doubt you'd do, since you're… you know," Kurt said, not even finishing his sentence.

"Yeah.. alright. Thanks," Blaine bit his lip. He got up from his seat, and straightened his bow-tie yet again. He walked out the door, and then to his car. He was going to visit Quinn, whether Kurt approved or not.

Quinn grumbled as she was given her unappetizing hospital food for her breakfast. She pretended to enjoy every bite of it until the nurse left the room. She sat it on the table nearest to the window, and crossed her arms. How she wished she could simply stand up and walk out of the hospital. She felt fine, honestly. Except, she knew it wasn't that easy. She hadn't even tried walking on her leg, yet, and she was sure if she did, it wouldn't turn out so great. Besides, she over-heard the doctors talking outside of her door, and she was pretty sure they'd said Quinn would be needing a wheel-chair soon, before she could leave. And the thought of being in a wheel-chair... made her want to puke. She'd be the epitome of losers.

She turned on the television, hoping to make time pass quickly. But she was so sick of watching all of the lame Hallmark movies. She'd much rather be at home, reading a book or something. Minutes passed, and soon, one of the nurses at the Lima Hospital knocked on the door, and stepped in, without Quinn's approval. "Miss Fabray? There's a visitor here for you," she said in a small voice.

A visitor? Quinn couldn't help but be excited, and the small grin on her face proved it. Rachel? Mercedes? No, they've both already visited her, since they were her only really close friends. But who else could it be, then?

But then, a terrible thought suddenly crossed her mind. Was it her dad? She swallowed hard. If it was her dad, she would literally get herself out of the hospital bed, and run out of the room. She didn't care _how_ broken her leg was.

Her eyes wandered up to the door in the front of the room, waiting to watch her visitor walk in. "Hey, Quinn!" he greeted her, flashing her a rather large smile.

She forced a smile up at him, watching him as he sat in one of the chairs next to Quinn's mom. "Oh, Blaine, uh, hi… What are you um… doing here?" she asked slowly, raising a thin eyebrow.

"Just visiting?" he said calmly. "I know how lonely it gets in a hospital room, so I decided I'd keep you company for a while."

Quinn now had a genuine smile on her face. "Thanks. That's really sweet of you," Quinn said, being completely honest with him. Only two of her other friends had come to visit, aside from with the whole Glee Club, which made her pretty sad.

"Don't thank me. I mean, hell. If I were in _your_ shoes, I'd want my friends to visit me…" he shrugged again.

She nodded her head again, and stayed silent for a bit.

"So.. about the uh," she paused, "date…" she whispered, hoping her mom wouldn't hear. Her mom always got into her business and stuff, which really got on Quinn's nerves. Especially when she kept asking questions about the guy. Like, 'How was it, Quinnie-boo?' or, 'Did you kiss?', or maybe even, 'Did he try to have sex with you? And more importantly, did you turn him down?' The last question seemed to be one she asked a lot... well, ever since Noah Puckerman got her pregnant. Just thinking about him made her cringe.

Blaine chuckled lightly. He knew that'd be the first thing she'd want to talk about. "What about it, my dear?"

_Dear._ Quinn's cheeks flushed a rosy pink. "Well, uh, where exactly are we going?"

"Wherever you want."

She groaned. Quinn was very indecisive when it came to these kinds of things. "I'll think about that later." she murmured.

The two didn't talk for a moment, but Quinn finally said something, hoping to make things not as… awkward, between the two. "So, Kurt's okay with this, right? I'd feel really bad if he wasn't…"

Blaine chuckled awkwardly. 'No, not at all. But I kind of forced him to let me do this.' he wanted to say. But he ended up saying something more... appropriate. "Oh, of course. I mean, I told him it was a friendly date. He's completely okay with it."

Quinn's heart sank. A _friendly_ date. Of course. Who was she kidding, anyways? It wasn't like it would be more than that. He had a boyfriend. And he was… well, _gay._ How could she think it'd ever be more than that. She frowned.

"Oh, that's good…" she lied.

"Oh, yeah, uh, I guess." he shifted a bit in his seat, uncomfortably.

"Why do you say that?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I don't know, I just feel kind of bad." Blaine admitted, propping his chin up on his hand.

"Why?" Quinn knitted her eyebrows, confused.

"I sort of lied to him." Blaine said, the tiniest smile forming on his face.


End file.
